Mericcup Week 2014
by Were-Cat Animagus
Summary: My entries for Mericcup week.
1. Birds Of a Feather - Civil Wars

**Author's note:**

**These are my first submissions to Mericcup Week.**

**I don't really know how to write the Scottish accent, so, just imagine it**

**After this interlude, my sincere wishes for you to enjoy this**

**;)**

_Where she walks, no flowers bloom_

_He's the one I see right through_

_She's the absinthe on my lips_

_The splinter in my fingertips_

Merida found him for the first time, lying unconscious on the ground, while she was riding Angus.

He looked innocent, calm and young, with big soft eyelashes fluttering like butterflies against his cheek. But he was not alone. A violent growling awakened her from the divagations about caressing those tiny freckles.

A huge black reptile was in front of him now, protecting the strange boy.

"Shh, lad, A'm not here to hurt anyone..."

Immediately after she said that, it calmed down, opened its eyes and lookes playfully at her. Then, it stepped away.

The boy was standing up.

"I'm sorry for Toothless, he can be..."

He was wide-eyeing her.

"...very...uhum...very...protective, yes!, protective."

He kept the amazed look on his face.

"Watcha think ya're lookin' at?"

"You're...you're very beautiful" after this tirade, he just mumbled and looked down, growing red on those cute freckled cheeks. She felt herself going hot, but even then couldn't stop herself from gazing discretly.

Tall, dark hair, really huge green eyes. It looked like he had a whole forest inside those eyes. Strong and muscular, but slim and elegant. Without the left leg.

He was the perfect impersonation of bravery, youth and freedom.

"SO, uhum, who are you, and where are we?" He was normal again, and curious.

"A'm Merida, and ya're in the lands of Dun Broch" She should also say that she was a princess, and that she shouldn't be talking with him like that, but instead...

"And who are ya? Where are YA from? No one looks like that here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't presented myself earlier. I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III. I'm from Berk."

"Where?"  
"You just have to go to the North, then you follow the sound of roughness and dragon's cries."

"Ya're a Viking!" Oh, no. Vikings were no good. Her parents always told her stories about how, after their raids, barely a dozen people survived, if any, and even those with almost nothing!

"I'm...not so sure about that. Vikings don't really run away..."

She was intrigued with his, indeed, lost appearance. But that wasn't enough. He could have been acting all the time. She raised her bow and pointed an arrow at him.

"Not interested on yar sad story, Viking! Now ya will come with me to see me fa- me king, Fergus, the Bear King, calmly. He will decide what to do with an invasor."

She led the both of them, Hiccup and Toothless, to the castle.

Fergus decided that the invasor should be locked with is dragon in a room without any windows, guarded twenty-four hours per day.

Although Merida didn't wanted to admit, not even to herself, she was dying to talk with him again.

She avoided carefully the guards and spoke with him, learnt about him and, eventually, fell in love with him.

But that is another story.

I am not here to tell you how it started, but how it ended.

After they gave their hearts to each other, she decided what to do. It was absolutely necessary. Their only chance to be together: ask her parents to marry.

"No way, me daughter is marrying a Viking! Lass, ya're the heir princess! Ya must marry a Scott, not an pariah!" Fergus shouted.

Merida screamed on response.

"But ya told me to choose whom would I marry!"

"Out of question! If he was an honoured lad, I could consider! But he was disowned by his own father!"

She quickly thought about her chances. An idea lighted up, she selected it, and there was the plan.

"Fine!" Merida bursted out to her room, and locked herself in. She prepared money and clothes. She got food from the kitchen. She sent a letter to her lover.

In that night, when the moon was already high on the sky, three shadows could be seen, only two of them human.

When the guards took consciousness of the missing prisioners, they were already flying.

The king was awaken.

Weapons were taken.

The horses were starting.

Toothless was flying.

Arrows were shot,

Maces and spears too.

They were for the dragon,

Not you two.

A sword was rised,

A wing was broken.

They started to fell

To the meadow, open.

Two bodies, interwined forever.

The tale of two lovers,

And how their love ended.

_Oh, aren't we a pretty, pretty pair?  
Yes, we are  
All, all the king's horses  
And all of his men  
Couldn't tear us apart_


	2. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not - Thompson

**A.N.: This story is an AU. Modern AU**

Hiccup awakened from the daydream he was having. Probably, anytime soon, the teacher would ask him a question.

"So, Mr. Horrendous, as you have been extremely attentive on this class, can you tell us what are the metamorphism factors responsible for turning limestone into marble?"

He was right. He didn't even knew why had he subscribed to this class. Geology wasn't for him.

"I think they are, uhm, temperature and..."

Fortunately for him, an holy-spirit of ear whispered: FLUIDS!

"...and fluids."

"Correct" the teacher seemed almost disappointed.

When the lesson ended, he looked backwards to discover his saviour. A redheaded girl with blue lakes as eyes was preparing her things to go out.

"Hey."

She looked at him.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"All right. Ya're not very good, aren't ya?!

"No, not really..."

"...A am. Do you want some help?"

"Of course! I need to get at least a C to go to the course I want next year! Would you do that for me?"

"Nay. A could do it for meself. The psychologist says that A need to get friends... As if friends are more interesting than Angus... If A help ya, she would let me alone. So, this afternoon at the library?" She shot all this information in less than three seconds.

"Wait, I...but the library..."

Ya don't want it there? Fine! In the Student's Room, after lunch. See ya!"

Like everything on her, she flew promptly past the door to her next class. He was astonished how could someone be so quick, but shrugged his shoulders and went out.

Ather luch, that afternoon, he met her to study.

He learnt everything there was to know about rocks on those hours. They spoke, they ate, they read and, when the sun was almost gone, they finally finished.

"For Valhalla, I tought we would never finish!" He was feeling dizzy, like if he was drunk.

"Ya had no reason to be so bad. Ya're a good learner."

"Only if I'm captivated. If the teacher is bad, I am even worse. I tried before, but without a goal, I can't do anything."

"Does that mean I captivated ya?"

Well, she had. Nobody could be indifferente to that flaming hair, or the eyes, as blue as the sky, and he wouldn't even start on the freckles or the neck. He didn't know why, but it was making him crazy.

"Do you really want to know?"  
"Nay. Maybe A don't need it"

She was leaning closer. Her eyes were wide-open, her mouth ajar, the lips separating softly.

He couldn't keep his eyes off all her godly grace while doing this.

"Tell me then, student-boy, are ya gonna kiss me or not?"

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I_  
_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe_  
_When you smiled and said to me_  
_"Are you gonna kiss me or not?_


End file.
